1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with two drive units that can be operated jointly or individually to generate drive torque. A device is provided for predefining a driver's request. A control unit processes the driver's request and generates a control signal for actuating the drive units
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2006 012 515 A1 describes a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine and an electric machine that can be operated jointly or individually to generate drive torque. The motor vehicle has a device for predefining a driver's request and a control unit for processing the driver's request and for generating a control signal to actuate the internal combustion engine or the electric machine. The device for predefining the driver's request is embodied so that a force level with increased restoring force is present within the adjustment range of the device. The control unit is embodied so that, starting from a driving mode in which only the electric machine is active for generating a positive drive torque, switching over occurs from the electric machine to the internal combustion engine or the internal combustion engine also is activated when the force level is exceeded. The position of the force level can be changed automatically as a function of the charge state of the energy storage device that supplies the electric machine.
The object of the invention is to adapt the force level in an optimum way.